


makeup might be flaking

by MissRaichyl



Series: Love Story [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Future Daughter - Freeform, Glimpse fic, Love, Queen adoration, Understanding, married!St. Berry, mom!Rachel, mourning!jesse, solid relationship, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: It's the day of the death of his favorite artist.





	makeup might be flaking

 

 

She walked into his bedroom, her best friend and boyfriend was lying on his bed. Eyes closed, arm across his face. He wasn't in his usual attires but in his flannel night pants and a ragged, old shirt that Rachel remembers borrowing a few times. Queen was blasting out of the speakers and vibrating off the walls, his parents had left for work and Jesse made no show of moving anytime soon. She sat her stuff down on the desk. Taking a drink of her water, she looked over at him and smiled. True to their dramatic ways, he spent his day in mourning for his fallen idol. She wondered if this was a yearly thing- knowing him, it was.

She looked at the calendar, already knowing the date, and sighing at the tombstone on the square. She shook her head and with slow steps, sat down behind him. He scooted over to her, taking comfort in her presence and the hand running through his unperfect curls. He laid his head on her lap, a sigh escaping him.

"He was a brilliant man." She whispered, speaking to her boyfriend. He didn't say anything back, didn't even open his eyes but she knew from the finger drumming on her legs that he was awake, feeling the music coarse over him and through him.

* * *

  **A Year Later**

He had skipped classes and she went right to his place after, using her key to unlock the front door. Worried thoughts ripped through her head as every possible outcome came and went but when she stepped over the threshold, she felt the music . . . _Queen_. It dawned on her then, the date she wrote in her notes, the date she saw every time she opened her phone. Just because they had made it to New York didn't change that today was his mourning day.

She made her way through his apartment. Cleaner than hers, but filled with memorabilia from Broadway shows and concerts and her, his girlfriend who he couldn't live without but yet he spends this day alone.  

Rachel finds him in similar position to just a year ago, laying on his bed. She doesn't hesitate this time to climb in with him, throwing her arm around him, holding him close. This day was a sad day for him because his favorite singer would never sing again and she understood that, so she let him mourn him in his own way, pleased that he would let her be there at all but Rachel also knew that Jesse would never push her away. 

"He was a brilliant man." She said softly. He curled into her, pulling her close, resting his chin on her head.

* * *

**A Year Later  
**

She looked down at the man who she would one day marry, and ran a finger down his jaw. "We missed you at rehearsal." She said, his smirk came to life but his silence wouldn't break. 

* * *

**Two Years Later  
**

She ran, her feet barely staying on her warpath as she arrived at her fiance, Jesse's, apartment. There was no music blasting, no thumping rhythm. Her worst thought came forward. The day was right but not the situation. She steps forward and hears a crunch underfoot. Looking down, she notices broken CD's. The shattered remains of Queen and Freddy Mercury CD's.

The absent minded movement of her hand running through her hair as she assess the situation. Rachel doesn't take long to decide the next move and heads to Diamonds, the neighborhood's local music store.

Coming back she laid all of the new bought CD's on the counter and made her way out with a whispered  _brilliant man._

* * *

**Six Years Later  
**

"Mommy, where's daddy?" The tiny brunette pulled on her mother's skirt as they made their way inside the house. Rachel laid her keys in the key bowl and bends to pick up her daughter. Her little hand coming to rest around Rachel's shoulders. Jesse had told her to stop picking her up, that she would hurt their other child living inside her, but she was her little girl and so, even a six, Rachel didn't hesitate to pick her up.

"His hero died today," She responded as she straightens the girl's bow, walking them past the foyer and into the house.

"Why does he do that?" _She's inquisitive_ , her mother thought to herself, a smile playing on her lips.

"Because Freddy Mercury was a brilliant man, sweetheart," Jesse's eyes stared back at her in their daughter, piercing blue.

"He was an astounding man." A deep voice agreed above them, Jesse coming down the stairs, his phone providing music to light the house. He gave Rachel a smile, and a kiss to his little girl's forehead before returning to his wife's lips.

"It's good to see you up and about." She comments to her husband.

"Well as a great man once said ' _the show must go on.'"_


End file.
